The Taste of Blood at Midnight
by Graceful Tears Of Midnight
Summary: What would happen if Bella offered Edward her blood? Would he accept? Will their relationshp last? Will she live to see another day? This is my very first fanfic guys, so bear with me here. More reviews are needed if u want another chapter. Flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

Bella's POV:

Alice had invited me over for another one of her 'sleepovers,' she had told Charlie that Edward and the rest of the Cullens had decided to go hiking. They had invited Alice, but she had wanted to go over some details of the wedding with me. Edward and everyone else were hunting as usual, Edward hadn't wanted to go with them, he had wanted to stay with me, and it had been nearly four weeks since he had gone hunting. I had politely reminded him of the one thing that would make sure that he went, the danger it would put me in if he didn't go soon. _"Go have fun, catch a mountain lion or two," I had told him, he had just smiled and nodded, but the smile hadn't reached his coal black eyes._

So here, I was trapped in Alice's room discussing the wedding. _Yay me_, I thought to myself. Why did Alice wish to spend every waking moment, (and some sleeping ones) talking about our wedding? I had told Charlie nearly two months ago of my engagement to Edward. He hadn't wanted to let me, but I had warned him that he could just deal with the fact that I loved Edward, or be expecting me to move in with the Cullens immediately. He then told me to then go because he didn't want Edward in the same building as himself. So, I grabbed my suitcase and left him there shocked and again hurt. That arrangement lasted about one week before Charlie realized that he had been wrong to yell at me like that, and said that if I wished him to, he would give Edward his blessing, and walk me down the aisle. I agreed and gladly moved back in with Charlie, and had been going back and forth between my house and the Cullens' place for the past two months. Planning my out-of-proportioned wedding.

Well, Edward was supposed to be home tomorrow night, it had been our agreement; since I had agreed to marry him he had become, if possible, more protective of me. With the exception of the dramatic change in the amount of time between his hunting trips. I just couldn't understand the reason for this, but I didn't plan to let it go on much longer.

He needed the nourishment, and a way to resist the temptation to rip open my throat with his sharp, venom coated teeth, and kill me before it was time to change me. Because if an accident like that were to happen I wouldn't blame him, but he would be so angry with himself, he would probably run off and get himself killed. That wouldn't look to good if just a few weeks before the wedding my fiancé were to keel.

As Alice droned on, and on about the cake flavor, flowers, and other details that I could really care less about. I tried but then it all just hit me, the guilt, the memories, and the feeling of uselessness, the feeling that nothing I had come to know in life was deserved. I felt everything as if I were there again, reliving all of the joy and pain, it was overwhelming.

How could I deserve this life, this fiancé, this family, I shouldn't even be alive today. I saw the day I was supposed to have died, but my guardian angel ran and pulled me away before the van could squish me. I felt the pang of my head hitting the cold cement of the parking lot when he threw me out of the way.

I saw the time I was in Port Angeles, and was being followed by the four mysterious men. He had been keeping tabs on me ready to jump to my rescue if anything were to happen. I saw his beautiful face covered in a mask of anger. I felt the shock when he admitted to me that he was a vampire.

The first time he took me to our meadow, he told me how exactly tempted he was to bite me and bleed me dry. All of these times I should've been terrified of the things that he had told me, but I never was.

One of the most vivid memories that came to me was when I tricked Alice and Jasper and ran off to go get myself killed by a lethal vampire named James. Edward had come just in time to save me. Emmet and Jasper pulled James off of me and took him out, while Edward, Alice, and Carlisle came to get me and take me to the hospital. As it turned out James had bitten me and so there was venom in my bloodstream. The only way to save me was for Edward to bite me and drink the venom back out. He hadn't thought that he would be able to stop after he bit me, but he was willing to try anything to save me. That was the only time Edward ever bit me. The only time he'd ever tasted my blood.

Then there was prom. Alice had put me in the most ridiculous dress she owned, and to my surprise, I looked more beautiful that night than I had ever looked in my whole life. It was the second time I argued with Edward about changing me, but of course, he thought of some harebrained response as to why he wouldn't change me. That argument led to many more in our future together.

My eighteenth birthday, the day that led to so months of unhappiness. I was opening one of my presents, but when I stuck my finger underneath the paper, I sliced it. In that instant Edward hurled himself at me and only a second later Jasper was on top of us trying to get to me, to drink that liquid of which had begun to ooze itself out of my paper-cut. When Edward jumped to save me we knocked over the table of glass plates, and then I landed in the shards, my arms outstretched to catch my fall. Seconds later I felt the pain of all of the pieces of glass that were etched into my skin, my nose caught the familiar salt and rust scent of my own blood. When I looked up there were six suddenly very thirsty vampires, the only calm one of the seven was Carlisle the doctor.

When that last image finally left my mind, I asked myself what had caused me to deserve the love that this family always gave me. I was certainly not your every day new girl in school the first day I came to Forks high. I was the girl destined to go out with a vampire. The one who would constantly put herself in danger to save the ones she loved. The accident-prone klutz. Edward's _La Tua Cantante. _

He had given me so much; I had given him nearly nothing in return. If not for him I would be pushing up the daisies right now. So, what could I give him in return for all of his kindness? I knew the answer immediately, I knew the one thing I could give to him, the one thing he desperately, but rarely ever mentioned exactly how badly he wished for it now a days. It was the one thing he wanted more than my presence.

My blood.


	2. AN I need a Beta Plz read

Okay, so this story is a really awsome idea, I think, but ijust don't know what to do next, I know what the turnout will be, but I don't know how to get there. This is a desperate plea for a beta. I NEED A BETA, OR THIS STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE. If you wish to become my beta, just PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thnx, luv u all bye. :D


End file.
